


When Boredom Strikes

by KingMeQueenofPurgatory



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMeQueenofPurgatory/pseuds/KingMeQueenofPurgatory





	When Boredom Strikes

Marie sat down on the couch with an exaggerated sigh. She was bored out of her mind . Knowing the other was around the house doing God knows what , she was hoping he came to bother her a bit ,just because . She had an idea , with a mischievous grin on her face she yelled very purposefully,"Ugh, there's literally nothing to watch --" She was turning every which way to see if he would pop out of nowhere in a blink of the eye . Silence ensued .  
After the disappointment of not even getting acknowledgement ,she huffed and made a loud ,irritated guttural noise to get Edd's attention . Realizing that she's not getting anywhere at this rate she figured it would be beneficial to actually turn the TV on.. She grabbed the remote and flipped through all of the channels ,rolling her eyes ever so often . Sometimes a sigh would come out . Fed up , she threw her head back against the couch and closed her eyes ,deciding ..Maybe a nap'll help.  
Barely an hour passed ,merely 15 minutes of slight slumber was interrupted .  
Edd invited himself by simply sitting himself down next to Marie . He reached over her to get to the remote which was on her arm of the couch . Chest against chest .. He felt the heat radiating off of him as a blush crept upon his cheeks and ears ,even the back of his neck. He gets the switch as swiftly as he possibly can ,without waking her . She only then wakes from her nap when he decides to change the channel. A loud infomercial begins to yell out determinedly that you absolutely need this stupid ,crappy product that people really have no use for anyway. Marie blinks several times before turning her head to look at the boy before her . She smiles lazily before realizing what took place before . He ignored her faked anguish and expressions .. He knew what she wanted and he just .. Didn't even have the decency to speak , notice her being . Her laxed' smile turned into grimace ,matched with a glare . He proceeded to not speak . She raised a brow at him before attempting to retrieve the remote back.  
"Give it here, I was watching that!" He gave her a glance and tugged harder.She was on the verge of fuming."You can't just stroll in here with your damn --You can't take the remote ,and switch channels I was .. I was watching that dammit Double-D"That actually got a reaction from the boy. He grinned and raised a brow ,mirroring hers.  
"Oh ,can't I ? /Oh Edd,please , come in here I'm dying of absolute boredom and I need your hot,sexy,gorgeous ass down here right now,come quick ! Oh no he's not paying attention to me~!/" He did his best high-pitched girl voice but it ended quickly when Marie used the tug-war against him and let him win by not tugging at all and letting go . The remote smacked Edd in the face and he fell back against the couch . Marie fell back too ,laughing her ass off while Edd sat there in disgust and reddened embarrassment . "That wasn't even called for.." ,he muttered quietly under his breath but Marie apparently heard him and laughed even more .  
Edd looked over to her in her most vulnerable moment and leaped forward towards her ,pining her to the couch . She stopped laughing abruptly as a deep blush ran across her cheeks."What the h-" He smirked a bit ,knowing what she must be thinking. He loosened his grip on her ever so slightly, just to trick her into thinking he's letting her go . He bit his lower lip at the sight of her before his hands reached her sides and he...


End file.
